The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically plating a plurality of objects in the form of strips which are supported in alignment. In plating objects such as IC lead frames, it is known to shape the object to be plated into a coil, which is conveyed over an automatic plating line for continuous plating operation. It is also known to cut the objects in advance into strips and to send them over the automatic plating line for plating. In the latter apparatus, however, a large number of strips of objects must be treated concurrently at a time and it is necessary to develop a conveying means and matching plating steps to meet the requirements. So far as the inventors of the present invention know, there has been no such apparatus that can effectively carry out an automatic plating of a large number of objects in the form of strips at a time.